Street Fighter
Street Fighter is a series of fighting games created by Capcom. It begun as an aracade game series, but it expanded on every other media. Video games Many video games have been released, but a precise number is difficult to define: many minor games are often not considered part of the Street Fighter series (such as Street Fighter 2010 or X-Men vs. Street Fighter), while some games not titled "Street Fighter" are often included (such as Pocket Fighter) and it's hard to tell when revisions of the main games should be considered remakes and when re-releases of the same game. This list includes every Capcom game titled "Street Fighter", but for these reasons it's arguable. All games, when not specified, are fighting games: Main games and revisions *''Street Fighter'' (August 1987), Arcade. Later released on DOS, Amiga, Commodore 64 and, titled Fighting Street on the TurboGrafx-CD. Fighting Street, was also released for Wii Virtual Console in 2009. *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (March 1991), Arcade. Later released for SNES, IBM PC, Atari ST, Commodore Amiga, Commodore 64 and ZX Spectrum. Also a Game Boy version was released in 1995, including protraits and moves from subsequent revisions. **''Street Fighter II′'' or Street Fighter II Dash: Champion Edition (April 1992), Arcade. Known as Street Fighter II: Champion Edition outside Japan. Later released on PC Engine, Sharp X68000 and Sega Master System. **''Street Fighter II′ Turbo'' or Street Fighter II Dash Turbo: Hyper Fighting (December 1992), Arcade. Known as Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting outside Japan. Later released on SNES (titled Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting) and on Sega Mega Drive/Genesis (titled Street Fighter II Dash Plus: Champion Edition in Japan and Street Fighter II: Special Champion Edition in North America and Europe). **''Super Street Fighter II: the New Challengers'' (September 10, 1993), Arcade. Later released on SNES, Sega Mega Drive, Amiga, FM-Towns PC-DOS and Sharp X68000. **''Super Street Fighter II X: Grand Master Challenge'' (February 23, 1994), Arcade. Known outside Japan as Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Later released on Amiga, DOS and 3DO. ***''Super Street Fighter II X for Matching Service'' (December 22, 2000), Dreamcast. ***''Super Street Fighter II X: Revival'' (June 13, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Known outside Japan as Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival. ***''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (November 25, 2008), PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade. **''Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition'' (December 2003), PlayStation 2, Xbox. Also released in Arcades. The console version also includes Street Fighter III 3rd Strike. **''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' (May 26, 2017), Nintendo Switch. *''Street Fighter Zero'' (June 5, 1995), Arcade. Known as Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams outside Japan. Later released on PlayStation, Sega Saturn, CPS Changer, Windows PC and Game Boy Color. **''Street Fighter Zero 2'' (February 27, 1996), Arcade. ***''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (March 6, 1996), Arcade. The international version of Zero 2, is considered a revision since it includes some new characters. Has been released in Japan as Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha. Later released on PlayStation, Sega Saturn, SNES, Windows, PlayStation Netork and Wii Virtual Console (console versions are called Street Fighter Zero 2 in Japan). ***''Street Fighter Zero 2′'' (September 18, 1997), part of Street Fighter Collection for Sega Saturn and PlayStation. Called Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold in North America. **''Street Fighter Zero 3'' (June 29, 1998), Arcade. Known as Street Fighter Alpha 3 outside Japan. ***''Street Fighter Zero 3'' (December 23, 1998), PlayStation, DreamCast, Saturn. Adding many characters, these versions can be considered new revisions. ****''Street Fighter Zero 3: Saikyo-ryu Dojo for Matching Service'' (February 15, 2001), DreamCast. ***''Street Fighter Zero 3↑'' or Street Fighter Zero 3 Upper (2001), Arcade, Game Boy Advance. Called Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper outside Japan. ***''Street Fighter Zero 3↑↑'' or Street Fighter Zero 3 Double Upper (January 19, 2006), PSP. Known as Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX outside Japan. **''Hyper Street Fighter Zero'' (May 25, 2006), part of Street Fighter Zero: Fighters' Generation (Street Fighter Alpha Anthology) for PlayStation 2. Called Hyper Street Fighter Alpha outside Japan. *''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (February 4, 1997), Arcade. **''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (October 30, 1997), Arcade. **''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (May 12, 1999), Arcade. Later released for PlayStation 2 and DreamCast. *''Street Fighter IV'' (July 18, 2008), Arcade. **''Street Fighter IV'' (February 12, 2009), PlayStation 3, XBox 360 and, later, Windows. Adding many characters, these versions can be considered new revisions. **''Super Street Fighter IV'' (April 27, 2010), PlayStation 3, XBox 360. ***''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition'' (December 16, 2010), Arcade. ***''Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition'' (February 26, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. **''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' (April 2014), Arcade, PlayStation 3, XBox 360, PC. *''Street Fighter V'' (February 16, 2016), PlayStation 4, PC. **''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' (January 16, 2018), PlayStation 4, PC. **''Street Fighter V: Type Arcade'' (March 14, 2019). Arcades. Minor games *''2010 Street Fighter'' (August 8, 1990), Famicom/NES. Released outside Japan as Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight. It's a platformer game originally intended as unrelated to the Street Fighter series, the American version included references to Street Fighter, making it a sequel. *''Street Fighter: The Movie'' (June 1995), Arcade. **''Street Fighter: Real Battle on Film'' (August 1995), Sega Saturn, PlayStation. Released outside Japan as Street Fighter: The Movie. *''Street Fighter II Movie'' (December 1995), PlayStation, Sega Saturn. An "interactive movie" type of game using clips from Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. *''Street Fighter EX'' (November 30, 1996), Arcade. **''Street Fighter EX Plus'' (March 31, 1997), Arcade. **''Street Fighter EX Plus α'' or Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha (July 17, 1997), PlayStation. *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (September 9, 1996), Arcade. A crossover with the X-Men series, later released for Sega Saturn and PlayStation. *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (June 18, 1997), Arcade. A crossover with Marvel Super Heroes. *''Street Fighter EX2'' (May 26, 1998), Arcade. **''Street Fighter EX2 Plus'' (June 11, 1999), Arcade. Later released for PlayStation. *''Street Fighter EX3'' (March 4, 2000), PlayStation 2. *''Street Fighter Zero Rapid Battle'' (2001). Mobile phones. *''Ryu's Tile Breaker'' (2001), mobile phone. *''Sean's Basket'' (2001), mobile phone. *''Street Fighter Zero Maximum Blow'' (2002), Mobile phones. *''Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation'' (July 9, 2008), Online. Servers shut down on August 31, 2008. *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (March 6, 2012), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows. A Capcom-produced crossover with the Tekken series. Later also released for iOS and PlayStation Vita. *''Street Fighter X Mega Man'' (December 17, 2012), PC. A crossover with the Mega Man series, originally a fan-made project, was released officially by Capcom for Mega Man's 25th anniversary. *''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' (November 19, 2013), Android and iOS. A RPG card game featuring characters from various franchises. *''Street Fighter: Puzzle Spirits'' (December 9, 2014), Android and iOS. *''Street Fighter Battle Combination'' (March 30, 2015), Android and iOS. *''Super Street Fighter IV: PachiSlot Edition'' (April 2016), Arcade, mobile phones. *''Tekken X Street Fighter'' (TBA), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. A Namco-produced crossover with the Tekken series. Additionally, a Pachinko machine titled Chun-Li ni makase China was released in China in 2008. Compilations *''Street Fighter Collection'' (September 18, 1997), Sega Saturn, PlayStation. Includes Super Street Fighter II, Super Street Fighter II Turbo and the exclusive Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold. *''Street Fighter Collection 2'' (December 3, 1998), Sega Saturn, PlayStation. Released in Japan as Capcom Generations 5, it includes Street Fighter II, Street Fighter II': Champion Edition and Street Fighter II': Hyper Fighting. *''Street Fighter III: Double Impact'' (1999), Dreamcast. Includes Street Fighter III and its revision Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. *''Street Fighter Anniversary Collection'' (August 31, 2004), PlayStation 2, Xbox. Includes Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition and Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - Fight for the Future. *''Street Fighter Zero: Fighters' Generation'' (May 25, 2006), PlayStation 2. Released as Street Fighter Alpha Anthology outside Japan, it includes Street Fighter Alpha, Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter Alpha 3, a modified version of Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold and Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, plus the secret Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper and the unlockable Hyper Street Fighter Alpha. The Japanese version, however is slightly different. Films *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (August 8, 1994), known as Street Fighter II: The First Movie in Japan, it's an animated movie based on the games. *''Street Fighter'' (December 23, 1994), a live-action movie based on the games. *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation'' (December 22, 1999), known as Street Fighter Zero: The Animation in Japan, it's an animated movie based on the Street Fighter Alpha (Zero in Japan) games. *''Street Fighter Alpha: Generations'' (October 25, 2005), a second animated movie based on Street Fighter Alpha, unrelated to the previous one. *''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind'' (February 12, 2009), animated movie featured in a bonus disc in the Collector's Edition of Street Fighter IV for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. *''Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li'' (February 27, 2009), the second live-action movie, it's a totally original story. TV and web series *''Street Fighter II V'', a 29 episode anime series originally aired in 1995 from 10 April 10 to November 27. *''Street Fighter'', a 2 season, 26 episode animated series partially based on the first live-action movie, originally aired starting on October 21, 1995, with the last episode airing on May 14, 1997. *''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'', a 13 episode live-action web series released on YouTube in May 23, 2014. (episodes 0 through 12) *''Street Fighter: Resurrection'', a 4-episode web series released on go90 on March 15, 2016. Set 10 years after Assassin's Fist, it serves as a tie to Street Fighter V. *''Street Fighter: World Warrior'' a web series currently in production, serving as a direct sequel to Assassin's Fist. Publications Many Street Fighter comics have been released, with some of them being arguably official, due to different copyright laws around the world. Surely official publications include: *''Street Fighter'' (1993), a 3 volume comic by Malibu Comics. Being released before the establishment of many plot elements, it tells an original take on the story. *''Street Fighter: Ryu'' (1993-1994), a 3 volume manga called Street Fighter II: Years Of Time outside Japan. A Complete Edition including all three volumes has also been released in Japan. *''Super Street Fighter II'' (1994), a continuation of Malibu's comic, published in Brazil by Editora Escala, continuing the numb *''Super Street Fighter II: Cammy Gaiden'' (1994), a manga based on Super Street Fighter II with Cammy as the main character. *''Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game'' (1994), a role-playing game guide. Five supplements books were later released: **''Secrets of Shadowloo'' (1994) **''Street Fighter Storyteller's Screen'' (1994) **''Street Fighter Player's Guide'' (1994) **''The Perfect Warrior'' (1995) **''Contenders'' (1995) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Official Comic Adaptation'' (1994), a manga based on the first animated movie, published on the CoroCoro magazine. *''Street Fighter'' (1994-1997), 20-issue Brazilian comic published by Editora Escala, the first three issues are reprints of the Malibu series, while issues 4 and 5 are original stories serving as a continuation to it. Starting with issue 6 the series featured a completely original adaptation of the games, with the title being Super Street Fighter II in issues 6 through 13. *''Street Fighter: The Battle for Shadaloo'' (1995), a comic book based on the first live action movie, published by DC Comics. *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (1995), a manga based on the Street Fighter Alpha series. Marked the debut of the character Evil Ryu. *''Street Fighter'' (June 1995), a manga based on the first live action movie, published on the CoroCoro magazine. *''Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru!'' (1996-1997), a two volume original manga with Sakura as the main character. Marks the debut of the character Karin, which later appeared in the games, debuting in Street Fighter Alpha 3. *''Street Fighter III: Ryu Final'' (1997), a manga based on Street Fighter III. *''Street Fighter III: The Twin Dragon'' (1997), a sequel to Ryu Final, starring Yun and Yang from Street Fighter III, and also including characters from the Street Fighter EX series. *''Street Fighter EX 2 Plus'' (1998) a manhua based on Street Fighter EX 2. *''Street Fighter Zero 3'' (1998-1999) 4-issue miniseries published in Brazil by Trama. *''Street Fighter'' (August 2003–Ongoing), a comic series by UDON telling the events of most games in the series. Various sub-series were released: **''Street Fighter'' (August 2003-2005) based on Street Fighter Alpha, it consists of 15 issues (#0 through #14). ***''Street Fighter: Deep Scars'' (2003) a promotional four-page comic showing the fight between Ryu and Sagat from the original Street Fighter. ***''Capcom Summer Special 2004'' (2004), a special comic including a short story starring Chun-Li, as well as a short Darkstalkers story and a short Rival Schools story. **''Street Fighter II'' (2005-2006) based on the backstory for Street Fighter II, it consists of 7 issues (#0 through #6). **''Street Fighter Legends'', consisting in four volumes, each one based on a specific character: Sakura (2006), Chun-Li (2009), Ibuki (2010), Cammy (2016). **''Street Fighter II: Turbo'' (2008-2010) based on the plot of Street Fighter II and its updates, it consists of 12 issues. **''Street Fighter Remix'' (2008), a special comic including prequel stories for the comics Street Fighter II Turbo, Street Fighter Legends: Chun-Li and Street Fighter III, never released (although it was later adapted into Super Street Fighter Volume One). ***''Street Fighter Remix Digital Edition'' (2013), digital re-release of Street Fighter Remix, it removes Chun-Li's prequel story but adds a new prequel story to Street Fighter Legends: Cammy, as well as the Street Fighter: Deep Scars short story, here retitled "Shadow Boxing". **''Street Fighter IV'' (2009), one shot comic originally only available by purchasing the game at Target stores in the United States, it was later made available for digital purchase. **''Street Fighter IV'' (2009), four-issue miniseries based on Street Fighter IV. Later released in a compilation called Street Fighter IV Volume 1: Wages of Sin, also including a new Ultra Street Fighter IV story. **''Super Street Fighter'' consisting in two volumes: Volume One: New Generation (2013), based on Street Fighter III and Volume Two: Hyper Fighting (2015), based on Super Street Fighter IV. **''Street Fighter Origins: Akuma'' (2013), a graphic novel telling the backstory of Akuma and Gouken. **''Street Fighter'' (May 2015), one-shot comic published on Free Comic Book Day 2015. **''Street Fighter V: The Life and Death(s) of Charlie Nash'' (July 2015), a one-shot comic telling the backstory of Charlie Nash from various games in ther series, leading up to his appearance in Street Fighter V, originally released at San-Diego Comic-Con 2015, and then in stores in May 2016. **''Street Fighter Unlimited'' (December 2015 - December 2016), consisting in 12 issues, starring characters from the entire franchise, including Street Fighter V. **''Street Fighter'' (May 2016), one-shot comic published on Free Comic Book Day 2016. **''Street Fighter vs. Darkstalkers'' (February 2017-ongoing), a crossover series, 9 issues (#0 through #8) are currenly planned. *''Street Fighter II'' (2006), a mini-comic starring Chun-Li, published by UDON (though not part of their main Street Fighter series) and packed with early copies of the re-release of Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (Uncut, Uncensored, Unleashed). *''Kengan Ashura vs. Street Fighter'' (August 8, 2014 - September 2014), a two part crossover comic published on Weekly Shounen Sunday. *''Street Fighter X G.I. Joe'' (February-July 2016) 6-issue crossover comic published by IDW, also known as Street Fighter vs. G.I. Joe. Merchandise Various sets of action figures were released to promote each game in the series. In 1993 a line of Street Fighter II action figures was released in the G.I. Joe series, consisting of 12 figures: Ryu, Ken Masters, Guile, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, E. Honda, Dhalsim, Zangief, Vega, Balrog and Sagat. Additional playsets and vehicles were released, including alternate versions of characters, based on their palette swaps: Dragon Fortress (including Ryu and Ken Masters), Sonic Boom Tank (including Guile), Beast Blaster (including Blanka and Chun-Li), Crimson Cruiser (including M. Bison). A second line based on the Street Fighter live action movie was released by Hasbro in 1994 titled Street Fighter: Official Movie Fighters (this time not in the G.I. Joe series), consisting of 16 figures: Balrog, Blanka, Chun Li Xiang, Dhalsim, Edmond Honda, Ken Masters, General M. Bison, Vega, Viktor Sagat, Zangief, Arctic Assault Guile, Nightfighter Guile, Paratrooper Guile, Rock Trooper Guile, Navy S.E.A.L. Guile, Sonic Boom Guile. A Two-Pack including alternate Colonel Guile and General M.Bison figures was released, plus various playsets and vehicles including alternate versions of characters: Shadowloo Headquarters (including General M.Bison), Karate Chopper, Street Striker, Devastator (including Viktor Sagat), Heli-Fighter (including Colonel Guile). A 12" Colonel Guile action figure was also released. A Ryu Hoshi figure was created, but never released. In 1994 was also released a Street Fighter II board game by Milton Bradley. Links to other series Note: while many fighting videogames were released following the success of ''Street Fighter II, this is not considered a link to the Street Fighter series unless they feature specific references.'' Commercial link: Street Fighter characters appear in the Hyundai Super Comboy commercial Category:Series Category:Capcom Category:Video games